


Le silence est d'or

by drakys



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur le thème 'Placard' du 17 avril 2007 + le thème du mois 'Premier Baiser' pour 31_jours@LJ</p><p>...En présence de Jun, il faut savoir tenir sa langue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le silence est d'or

C'était fort probablement des bruits de combat épique qu'il entendait, supposa Minagawa depuis le confort luxueux de l'espace pourtant restreint dans lequel il s'était installé. Il ne s'en soucia guère plus pour l'instant, occupé à la lecture du numéro spécial de _Confections vaudoues et glaces aromatisées_. Quoique, à force d'être obligé d'écouter en musique de fond les cris et la destruction violente des objets, c'était certainement Maki qui faisait les frais de la violence.

Encore.

Le chef du Café Kichijouji eut d'abord l'impression que c'était comme toujours Taro qui le brutalisait avec son assortiment usuel de balais et de plateaux, mais la voix du second intervenant dans la guerre qui se jouait dehors était un peu trop haute pour être celle de quatre-yeux.

Curieux, Minagawa ouvrit la porte de son placard d'une ligne pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

C'était bien, parce que comme ça, le son était de meilleure qualité et juché comme il était, il avait une merveilleuse vue plongeante sur la scène. Il haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil et entendant la bande sonore.

"Alors comme ça, je suis mignon comme une nana?", grondait Jun avec cet air de psychopathe que Minagawa lui trouvait absolument charmant.

Une main vissée sur le visage du blond, c'était à croire qu'il allait lui faire exploser le crâne.

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça!", se défendait faiblement Maki, pâle comme la mort qui avait l'air sur le point de lui tomber violemment dessus. "C'est seulement qu'avec ton visage, il y en a bien qui doive penser que tu n'es pas tellement viril!"

Maki sembla réaliser un peu tard que sa réplique était d'une écrasante stupidité. Minagawa secoua la tête, triste que le manque d'intelligence de l'autre garçon se révèle à la fin être sa ruine. Après tout, il y avait tellement de gens bêtes qui survivaient malgré leur quotient intellectuel fortement handicapé, il semblait exagéré que pour une imbécillité un peu plus élevée que la moyenne, Maki périsse aussi misérablement.

La poigne de Jun dut se faire plus terrible encore parce que le blond couina de douleur, essayant en vain de se libérer du bras d'acier qui le tenait.

"Pas... viril?"

Le blond, incapable d'articuler la moindre syllabe avec la peur qui lui tenaillait les entrailles, laissa échapper un son dénotant sa détresse. Minagawa considéra une seconde de se porter à son secours, mais sans couronne de marguerites tressées dans ses longs cheveux et sans robe à volants, Maki n'avait rien de la demoiselle en détresse. Il attendit donc patiemment, décidé de ne risquer une sortie que si la mort du blond devenait imminente.

Après tout, si Maki périssait, de quoi allait-il se divertir? Taro n'était pas aussi hilarant si Maki ne le poussait pas si bien à bout, Toku n'était pas aussi drôle si Maki ne le malmenait pas avec autant de détermination.

"Pas viril!", s'exclama Jun, son regard devenant d'une noirceur impénétrable.

Le détail esthétique rappela aussi l'attention de Minagawa qui la reporta aussitôt à la scène. Maki soupira de soulagement quand la main sur son visage s'éloigna, pour aussitôt étouffer un cri de panique quand cette fois, deux mains l'agrippèrent par son tablier au point de faire craquer les coutures.

"Pas viril, hein!?"

Minagawa ne cligna même pas de l'œil quand Jun embrassa férocement l'autre garçon. Tout à l'opposé, Maki s'empressa de pâlir, rougir, pâlir, rougir de plus bel pour finalement verdir un peu. Ses genoux cédèrent sous lui et il ne fut plus maintenu dans une position verticale que grâce à la force exagérée de Jun.

"Je vais t'en donner du viril!", siffla Jun en lâchant ses lèvres pour jeter le blond à demi-évanoui par terre.

Le chef haussa un sourcil en entendant un craquement de coutures, puis le déchirement de l'étoffe. Ce film grimpait rapidement dans les classements. Apparemment, la situation réveilla Maki qui sembla se sentir suffisamment menacé pour retrouver la force de s'agiter en tous sens en hurlant.

Minagawa se laissa glisser à terre depuis l'armoire dans laquelle il se terrait, abandonna sur le comptoir sa précieuse revue et décida d'aller mettre un terme à l'horreur. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser faire ça, il avait des valeurs.

"Mi– Mi– Minagawa!", s'exclama Maki, de toute évidence soulagé par l'apparition du visage du chef qui se dessina au-dessus du sien.

Il changea d'expression quand une nouvelle paire de mains le coinça solidement contre le sol.

"Allons Jun, tiens-le correctement. À s'agiter comme ça, il risque de se blesser sinon."


End file.
